Desire of the Soul
by RKORhodes
Summary: Six men. Three teams. One reward. Is it worth it?


**Hi. This is a new story. The characters involved are: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, CM Punk, and Dean Ambrose. Warnings: Slash, smut, fluff, language. Pairings: CM Punk/Dean Ambrose (Punkbrose), Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton (Candy), and Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns (Rolleigns). Enjoy! **

"May I have some decorum please?" Wade asked the fellow wrestlers in the locker room. "We're going to play a game... But I'm afraid I've got some bad news. You see, this game isn't like any other game. It's a game about teamwork and skill. I'm going to pair you guys up and you'll have to work through challenges together. But if you do something sexual or love related with your partner during the challenge, you and your partner automatically lose the challenge!" Wade chuckled. "Whoever wins the most challenges wins the competition. Once the time is called for the challenge, you guys are free to do whatever you'd like for an hour, and then you'll get your next challenge after your break. So, I'll begin. Randy... I'm pairing you up with Cody."

Randy looked at the smaller man and smirked at him.

"Roman, you'll be with Seth," Wade continued.

Roman fluffed Seth's hair and Seth smiled at him.

"Punk... You and Dean," Wade said.

Punk glared at Wade. He hated Ambrose.

"Alright. So, no matter what room arrangements you've had before, you will now be rooming with your partner," Wade announced.

"You didn't say that before!" Punk protested.

"Yes, but you guys will do what I say. And if you back out of anything, and I mean anything... There will be serious consequences," Wade stated.

"Wait, hold up. What does the winning team get?" Dean asked.

"Lots of money," Wade replied. "Now, let's begin. The first challenge is a maze. You'll go through a forest and find out where your cabin is. The cabin will have you and your partner's name on it. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in response. Wade opened the locker room door leading outside. "Now, go!"

x

Roman took Seth's hand, guiding themselves through the forest. A rustling in the bushes startled Seth, and he held Roman's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, I'll find our cabin," Roman reassured him.

A deer ran past them, and Seth jumped onto Roman's back.

"Seth, come on, you'll be fine."

"Can you carry me the rest of the way there?"

"Yeah, but not like this. You'll break my back."

Seth got off of Roman, and Roman faced him, carrying him bridal style in his strong arms.  
Seth giggled and looked up at Roman. Roman couldn't resist how ridiculously cute Seth was being, but he knew that if he dare do anything that they wouldn't get the money.  
Roman walked faster and found a cabin. The sign on the door read "Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins."

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Roman laughed, kicking the door open and then setting Seth down.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked.

"Now, we wait," Roman replied, smiling.

x

"If we don't find this cabin, Barrett's gonna get his ass kicked. Who's brilliant idea was it to pair us together?" Punk said.

"Umm, Wade," Dean replied.

"He should've been in this game. This stupid fucking game. Him and his weird ass mind," Punk shook his head.

"I say that we actually try to be nice to each other if we want to get the money. We have to work together, you know," Dean said.

"It ain't gonna be easy," Punk said, crossing his arms.

"Damn right," Dean replied. "So, we gonna try to find our cabin now or what?" He smirked.

"Let's get to it, then," Punk smiled.

"Okay, there's two different paths we could take. Which way should we go? Left or right?" Dean asked.

"Right," Punk said.

"I was thinking we could go left," Dean replied.

"Right," Punk said.

"Left," Dean shouted.

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

A pair of hands clasped onto their shoulders.

"Time's a ticking away, boys," Wade said.

"You little shit, you didn't say we had a time limit!" Punk shouted.

"You'd better get going, boys," Wade replied, walking away.

"I can't fucking stand him," Dean rolled his eyes. "We can go right."

"Thank you," Punk said, glad that Dean chose to go his way.

Punk led the way. After walking for quite a while, they reached a dead end.  
"Shit," Punk said, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Sorry."

x

"Come on, Codes," Randy said to his former Legacy partner.

"Where are we going?" Cody asked.

"To find our cabin, dumbass. Now follow me," Randy laughed.

Cody followed, ignoring Randy's comment because no one dared to start something with Randy Orton.

Randy's steps led them to a deserted lake, and no cabins were to be found.  
"Damn it," Randy said. "If I weren't so distracted by you, then we wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Wha-" Cody started, but was only silenced by Randy yelling at him.

"You, fucker! You distracted me!"

"How? I didn't do anything," Cody replied, sweetly.

"Yeah, you did. Your cute ass got me thrown off of my game."

"Awe, you think my ass is cute?" Cody smirked.

"Repeat that to anyone and you'll get it," Randy said. "Is it bad that I want to touch you right now?"

"Well, yeah. We'd lose this challenge if you did," Cody reminded him.

"Fuck this," Randy said. "Let's go."

He grabbed Cody's hand.

"Hope this doesn't cost us the challenge," Randy said, looking down at their hands.

"It won't," Cody looked at Randy. He smiled as his eyes met his.  
Randy and Cody kept walking and Cody found a cabin.

"Randy, there it is," Cody said, pointing to the cabin.

Randy walked to the cabin, still holding Cody's hand.

"Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes" was what was written on the sign. Randy pulled open the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Finally," Randy said, flopping down on the bed.

"Yay!" Cody exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed.

"You better stop doing that, cutie," Randy smirked.

x

Punk looked at the ground, completely ashamed. "This was all my fault."

"We should keep on looking. We can't give up now," Dean said.

They walked, retracing their steps. "We can go left," Punk said, once they were back to where they were when they had their argument.

They walked along the path, until Dean stumbled over a rather large rock. Punk looked at him, concerned.

"It's alright, it's just blood. I'm used to it," Dean said.

"You sure?" Punk asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dean nodded, and was a bit surprised about Punk caring about him. They continued walking until they finally found their cabin. And sure enough, their names were on the door.

"Thank goodness," Dean said. "It's been a hell of a walk."

"Yeah," Punk agreed, opening the door.

"I'm exhausted," Dean said, laying down on the bed.

"Did the bleeding stop?" Punk asked.

Dean looked down at his knee, the blood still gushing out of the cut. He blotted it with a tissue and winced.

"Here, I got something that'll help," Punk said, rummaging through his backpack.

He took out a cloth and walked into the bathroom. He set the cloth underneath the water until it got a bit damp, then walked back into the bedroom.

"I'll just get it cleaned up here," Punk said.

He carefully wiped the blood from the wound, then placed it on there, putting a little pressure so that the bleeding would stop.

"Alright, the first challenge is up. And the winners are Roman and Seth, since they completed it first. Now, you guys have an hour to just chill," Wade said, his voice booming from the speakers in the trees outside.

"Thanks for the help," Dean said. "I'm going to sleep until the next challenge."

"It's no problem, man. We're partners. I'll help you, you'll help me," Punk grinned. "Now, get some rest."

Dean smiled as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Punk.

x

"We won!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right," Roman smiled at the giddy man.

Seth got an idea and he leaped into Roman's arms. Roman spun him around, grinning at Seth. Seth kissed Roman's cheek.

"I'm happy that we got paired up together," Seth said, his dark eyes twinkling.

"So am I," Roman replied, his eyes never leaving Seth's. "So, now that we can do whatever we want..."

Seth bit his lip, shying away from Roman.

"Seth," Roman said, setting him down.

"What?" Seth asked, looking at Roman.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you," Roman said.

"Can I kiss you?" Seth blurted out, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Roman didn't need words to answer. His actions explained everything. He caressed Seth's face, staring into his eyes before closing them, and drawing him in for a kiss. He slowly sucked on Seth's bottom lip. He continued to do that, taking things slow.  
Seth broke apart. "I love it when you do that."

Roman brought a finger to Seth's lips, silencing him. "Less talking."

Roman kissed Seth again, licking his lips. Seth allowed Roman's tongue to slip inside, rubbing up against his own.

"Mmm, Roman," Seth moaned.

Roman took it another step further as he held onto Seth's hips, leading them to the bed, with Seth on top of him. He kissed him again, and then they pulled apart, the sound of their heavy breathing evident.

"Rome, that was amazing," Seth said.

"It was," Roman said.

Seth cuddled onto Roman's chest, resting his head on top of it. Roman ran his hand

through Seth's hair, admiring the two toned curls, admiring his newfound lover.

x

"Do you know how bad I want you?" Randy whispered, sucking on Cody's neck.

"Of course I do, you horny bastard," Cody smirked, pulling away from Randy and sticking his tongue out.

Randy licked his lips at Cody. "You're a sassy one, aren't you?"

Cody said nothing in response, but instead walked to the bathroom, swaying his hips as he went, his ass sticking out perfectly.

"Get your ass over here!" Randy laughed and ran after Cody, turning him around and grabbing him by the waist.

Randy's lips immediately found Cody's. His tongue dived in to his mouth and Cody struggled for dominance. Randy came out on top, and pulled away. He smirked at the younger man.

"So…," Randy said.

Cody had a weird look on his face, and then he started twerking. "Wish you could have this ass."

"I will," Randy said, grabbing fistfuls of Cody's ass. "You're my bitch."

"No. I'm a boss ass bitch."

"Did you really just say that?"

"Are you mad… or naw?"

Randy shook his head. "You remind me of a female teenager."

"And you remind me of the devil. Bye," Cody stuck up his middle finger and laughed.

Randy pushed Cody onto the bed, pinning him down. "Baby, you're asking for it tonight, huh."

"What? You gonna spank my ass?"

"I'm gonna shove my dick so far up-," Randy started.

The door opened.

"Ahem, boys. The next challenge starts in 5 minutes, so get ready," Wade interrupted, then shut the door behind it.

"You're gonna get it later. I won't forget," Randy smirked.

"In your dreams," Cody replied, but he wanted it just as bad as Randy did.

**And that was the first chapter. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Review with your thoughts. Stay positive! (: **


End file.
